Traditional Magic
Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of Nature. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert as such: if a witch pushes too hard while practicing traditional magic, the magic would push back. History The history of traditional magic dates as far back to the beginning of Creation. Traditional magic is the energy of the Earth itself, and is the very essence of which binds all things together. This form of magic is famous for drawing its energy from the natural world and may be used however a witch sees fit. Contrary to other forms of witchcraft, traditional magic does not violate the laws of Nature, but is simply a law unto itself that remains a mystery by scientific means. The Great Divide During the Archaic period (approximately 100 BCE) in Greece, the witches of the Greek community lived in blissful harmony with one another. During this period of time, all witches practiced Traditional Magic because at the time there weren't any other forms of witchcraft to practice. However, after a powerful witch named Qetsiyah created an immortality spell, this controversial act caused the witches to divide into two groups: conventional and unconventional. The conventional witches saw the immortality spell as a violation of the natural law that all living creatures must die. These witches sought to border the limitations of magic by creating commandments that were almost religious in nature to which every witch should adhere. However, a subgroup of witches who held unconventional beliefs about magic saw the immortality spell as a revelation of divine potential and flouted the testaments of their peers. These differences of opinion created a rift between the witches that would continue for more than two millennia. After the same witch who created the immortality spell failed to win the heart of her true love, Silas, she devised a plan to confine his soul inside of a supernatural purgatory called "The Other Side," which she also created using her vast magical powers. This purgatory was designed to imprison the soul of every supernatural spirit who died. Though supernatural creatures such as vampires, werewolves, doppelgängers, and supernaturally-enhanced hunters were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude where they were prevented from interacting with the other spirits on the Other Side, witches were not bound by this metaphysical law, and were instead given supreme authority and power-- as a result, they could visit with each other and any of the other supernaturals imprisoned there at their leisure. The accumulation of all non-living witches on the Other Side became known as the Spirits. Together, the Spirits were known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge and power that could be accessed by any witch who called upon their assistance. This form of witchcraft became known as "spirit magic," and it is known that whenever a witch would call upon the Spirits for help, they were drawing energy from the witches on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. Because of this, the Spirits discovered that they could dominate the living witches from the Other Side by punishing anyone who used magic in ways that went against the Spirits' decree. At some point in time, the conventional witches sought to exterminate their enemies by calling upon the Spirits to cast a powerful curse that would prevent them from practicing traditional magic. This curse was designed so that whenever these infidels would attempt to draw energy from the Earth, the forces of nature would turn against them by creating earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other natural disasters as a means to wipe them out of existence. These witches became known as "the Travelers," as a nod to the fact that their curse forced these witches to live nomadic lifestyles. The Travelers were constantly on the move, never allowed to remain in one place for too long out of fear that the curse would cause devastating consequences against them. Fueled with anger and animosity, the Travelers killed Qetsiyah, as they blamed her for their accursed condition. They also developed a deep hatred toward the Spirits who cursed them, as well as the witches who channeled them. Determined to break the curse, the Travelers would spend the next two-thousand years using spirit possession spells that allowed them to essentially be "parasites" known as "Passengers" to avoid triggering the effects of their curse and to wait for the appropriate time to break the curse. To become Passengers, the Travelers would typically find non-Traveler hosts in the town where they had chosen to settle and would possess them and use their hosts' identities to incorporate into the town's society while planning their next move in breaking their curse for good. During the Middle Ages, a Traveler named Markos discovered that nature had created mortal copies of Amara and Silas as a way to restore balance within the world due to the effects of their immortality. These creatures became known as "doppelgängers," and their blood had the power to reverse all magic that did not come from the Earth. Knowing that the blood of the doppelgängers was the key to breaking the curse, Markos enacted a love spell that would draw the doppelgängers together. This way, when the time was right, the Travelers could use both the blood of Amara's shadow-self and Silas' shadow-self to undo the spirit magic that plagued every Traveler across the globe. This "Magic Purification Spell" was ultimately cast in Spring of 2012 in Mystic Falls, Virginia, and broke the curse on the Travelers, allowing them to finally practice the traditional magic they favored after 2,000 years of being forbidden to do so. Spells and Rituals Boundary Spells * Tomb Spell:'' A powerful spell used to entrap vampires within a certain area. The area would be sealed to allow a vampire enter but prevent them from coming out'' ** Requirements: '''Emily's Talisman and a comet passing overhead ''or'' two witches, a pentagram drawn on the ground, and five torches (alternative) ** 'Used by: 'Emily Bennett, who performed the spell on the ruins of Fell's Church to save the tomb vampires from burning inside it. This spell lasted for 145 years until Sheila and Bonnie Bennett broke the spell in 2009. * '''Tomb Counter Spell:'' A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Tomb Spell, thereby, lifting the seal.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos salves nas ex malon, terra mora vantis quo incandis, et vasa quo ero signos.'' ** Requirements: Pentagram drawn on the ground, four torches representing Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and a bottle of water. ** Used by: Sheila and Bonnie Bennett in 2009, when the women used it to lift the Tomb Spell cast by Emily Bennett on the cellar of Fell's Church in 1864. They had to perform a modified version of the spell because the original one was impossible to break as a result of the Bennett talisman, which was used to bind the spell, having been previously destroyed. The spell was proven to be exhausting and powerful, as the two Bennett witches ultimately had to lift the seal completely rather than just open the door of the tomb to ensure that the vampire brothers Stefan and Damon Salvatore were not trapped inside. * Door Spell: A spell that enables an enchanted door to open and maybe used in conjunction with the Tomb Spell. ** First Incantation: ''Phasmatos siprum, emnis abortum, fasila quisa exilum san.'' ** Second Incantation: ''Phasmatos tribum, melan veras, et vasa quisa, exu quisa.'' ** Used by: Sheila and Bonnie Bennett in 2009, when they opened the door to the sealed tomb. However, this did not remove the seal itself, though the spell could be used in conjunction with a spell to reverse the boundary spell. * Room Isolation Spell:'' A modified version of the Tomb Spell used in order to seal a room. With this spell, vampires are able to enter the room, but will be unable to leave unless the spell is reversed.'' ** Incantation:'' Unknown'' ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett in 2010, when she cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion that would trap Stefan and Damon in a room with Katherine Pierce and allow them to kill her without any of the guests being aware of what was happening. * Blood-Knot Unsealing Spell: A spell that uses the power of two consecutive generations of witches to seal a certain object shut or unseal the object so it can be opened. ' ' ** Incantation:'' Sigalis intransium, exalis exalis, omnas quisa operum, sigalis intransium, exalis exalis. Omnaben libras, sigalis intransium, exalis exalis. Omnas quisa operum, exalis exalis.'' ** Requirements: Two witches from consecutive generations of the same bloodline. ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett and Abby Bennett Wilson in 2010 to open up the Original witch Esther Mikaelson's coffin, which held her magically-preserved body. * Fire Boundary Spell: ''The spell allows the witch to trap individuals within a circle of fire. They would be unable to escape, and any attempt to do so would cause a surge in the fire's intensity. '' ** Requirements: Subjects to be trapped, fire ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Used by: '''Greta Martin in 2010. She used this spell during the sacrifice ritual to break Niklaus Mikaelson's Hybrid Curse in order to keep the intended sacrifices (Jenna Sommers, Elena Gilbert and Jules) trapped within the rings of fire and unable to flee or be rescued. * '''Fire Boundary Counter Spell: The spell allows the witch to undo a fire boundary spell, extinguishing the trap. ** Requirements: Subjects, Fire ** Incantation: ''Namia exum solvos.'' ** Used by: '''Greta Martin, who used it to extinguish one of the fire circles so the subject could be released prior to being sacrificed by Klaus. * '''Esther's Boundary Spell: ''This spell creates a barrier that is able to selectively trap certain species, such as bampires, within a boundary drawn with salt. It is powerful enough to surround locations as large as an entire school.'' ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Ingredients: A line of salt, used as a binding agent, which is drawn around the area to be bound. ** Used by: The Original witch Esther in 2010, who used this spell around the campus of Mystic Falls High School to prevent any vampires from following her and Elena as they left to go to the cemetery. Humans, however, were able to walk right through it. * Boundary Counter Spell: ''This spell is used to reverse a salt-binding boundary spell.'' ** Incantation: ''Merabas hic libatal, confremun signas. Omus quisa tentum exalis, merabas hic libatal. Confremun signas. Omus quisa tentum exalis.'' ** Ingredients: '''Six candles. ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett, who used this spell under Klaus' command in order to reverse the boundary spell performed by Esther around Mystic Falls High. Locator Spells * Tracking Spell: ''The spell causes blood to move across a map to point at the target's location while a witch chants the spell.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras sequita saguines ementas asten mihan ega petous.'' ** Ingredients: '''Map, blood of the target or blood of someone biologically related to the target. ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett, who has used this on several occasions in order to locate Elena, Esther, and Klaus, to name a few. * Shadow Spell: ''The spell allows one to pinpoint the location of the target through physical contact with an object of their possession. Once the spell has been successfully performed, the person will receive a vision of the target's location, and an apparition will flash before the target.'' ** Incantation:'' Phasmatos tribum nas ex veras'' ** Ingredients: '''Possession of target, strands of target's hair, blood of person attempting to locate the target ** '''Used by: Jonas Martin, who used this spell to allow Elijah to locate Elena, who had traveled to Richmond. * Liv's Locator Spell: Caster will receive a vision of the object or person's location. ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos tribum, nas ex veras, sequitas sanguinem.'' ** Ingredients/Requirement: 'Map, object belonging to the target, sand. ** '''Used by: 'Liv Parker, who learned this spell in the first grade and was seen using it at least twice: once to locate Jeremy Gilbert, and another time to locate Elena Gilbert. * '''Luke's Locator Spell:'' The spell allows the caster to see visions of the target's location in his mind.'' ** Incantation: ''Permisso laca tha tar.'' ** Ingredients: '''Object belonging to the target, map ** '''Used by: Luke Parker, who used this spell to find Enzo on Damon's orders. According to Luke, the spell was powerful enough to find anyone in the world, but since Enzo was dead, the spell was unsuccessful. * Vision Exchange Spell: ''The spell works by connecting the sight of two witches, giving one witch the ability to see through the other one's eyes.'' ** Incantation: ''Phesmatos physium calva''. ** Requirements: '''Candle ** '''Used by: Liv used this spell in order to connect to her brother Kai (who had merged with her twin Luke) and see through his eyes in order to locate him. * Valerie's Gemini Locator Spell: ''A map is placed in a circle of candles and the blood of the target's relative is used to locate them. Upon finding the location, the map ignites in flames. '' ** Incantation: 'Phesmatos quare infantatum. Phesmatos quare filios. Ado finet terraeum. Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phesmatos quare infantatum. Finet terraeum. Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phesmatos quare infantatum. Ado finet terraeum. Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. Phesmatos quare filios. Nunc temos rogamus. Combutis et sanguinem. '' ** '''Requirements: '''Map, Candles, Connection to the Target. ** '''Used by: '''Valerie Tulle used this spell when she tried to locate Alaric's unborn children, which led to the revelation that they were magically transfered to Caroline's womb upon Jo's death. Linking Spells * '''Lucy's Linking Spell:' The spell is used to link two being together such that anything harm comes onto one, is also inflicted upon the other. ** Used by: Lucy Bennett, who used this spell at Katherine's request to link Katherine to Elena Gilbert, ensuring that Katherine wouldn't be killed by the Salvatore brothers, since whatever harm came to her would also come to Elena as well. * Life Force Binding Spell: A spell that binds the life energy of one person to that of another person. This allows a person to be revived from death without upsetting Nature's cycle of life and death. ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos tribum melan veras raddiam onu pavadus ponemus.'' ** Used by: Emily Bennett, who used this spell to bind a woman's life force to her dying child's. The child did ultimately die, but because of Emily's spell, the mother's life force flowed through the child's body and resurrected them, at the cost of the mother's life. Emily's descendant, Bonnie, also performed this spell to bind John Gilbert's life force to his daughter Elena, sacrificing his life so that Elena would ultimately be resurrected following the ritual to break Klaus' Hybrid Curse. * Original Unlinking Spell: ''The spell will destroy the link between the original vampires, therefore the death of one original vampire will not affect the others.'' ** ''Incantation'': Phasmatos ex solves, exis pa unas animotos. Di conjunctos, sol facto! Phasmatos devos male!'' ** '''Ingredients/Requirement: '''Candles and blood from the Original vampire siblings. ** '''Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett, who performed this spell under Klaus command in order to reverse the link between him and his siblings that his mother Esther had created using Elena's doppelgänger blood. * '''The Merge: ''The Merge is a powerful ritual and a practiced tradition of the Gemini Coven. It works by merging the strength of twin witches. The twin who is naturally stronger absorbs the other twin's magic and life force, doubling their strength and forming a new soul in the body of the surviving twin, who goes on to be the leader of the coven while the body of the weaker twin dies.'' ** Incantation: 'Sanguinem desimilus... Sanguinem generis fiantus! ** '''Ingredients/Requirements: '''A celestial event as a source of power (such as a full moon, a solar eclipse, or the Aurora Borealis), blood drawn from both witches. ** '''Used by: '''Potential leaders of the Gemini Coven. In 2013, the spell was performed by Lucas and Malachai Parker, who, though they were brothers who were biologically the same age due to Kai's incarceration in a prison world, were not actually genetic twins. Kai ultimately was the stronger of the two in the Merge, and so he absorbed Luke's life force, magical ability, and several personality traits. * '''Spell of Unknotting: Created by Esther to enact an unlinking spell. The spell involves a sanguinum knot, used as a physical representation of the linking spell in question. Once successfully completed, the knot levitates and unties itself signifying that the linking spell has been broken.'' ** Incantation: Phasmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium... Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto... Phasmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit. ** Used By: Presumably Esther, throughout her life, though never seen on-screen. Also, in 2011, the spell was cast by the young Harvest witch Davina Claire, under the instruction of Elijah Mikaelson, to reverse the spell linking Sophie Deveraux to Hayley Marshall (who, in turn, was pregnant with Hope Mikaelson). Offensive Spells * Pain Infliction Spell: ''The spell will cause strong pain and nosebleeds to the victim, enough to subdue and possibly kill the the target if they are not immortal.'' ** Kai's Incantation: Phasmatos superous em animi...' ** Olivia's Incantation: ''Phasmatos pyrox morsinus illum...'' * Fire Spell: ''A spell that is able to create fire or ignite flammable (and nonflammable) objects such as alcohol. It is similar to the passive, non-verbal pyrokinetic power used by most witches'' ** ''Incantation: Incendia / Phasmatos incendia (Alternative).'' ** Used by: '''It was first used by Emily Bennett to destroy her mystical talisman by igniting a pentagram she drew on the ground. More recently used by Bonnie Bennett when she was trapped inside the prison dimension. Used against Kai by igniting a pool of alcohol surrounding him. * '''Telekinesis Spell: ''A spell to induce telekinesis. It is similar to the passive, non-verbal telekinetic power used by most witches albeit, a stronger, more forceful variation. '' ** ''Incantation: Motus / Phasmatos Motus Robix (Alternative). '' ** Used by: '''Olivia Parker and Bonnie Bennett. * '''Explosion Spell: ''A spell that violently explodes all objects surrounding the target while telekinetically moving them towards the target at the same time. '' ** ''Incantation: Vatos'' ** Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett has used this spell during one of her confrontations with Kai, though the spell only slowed him down for a little while. * '''Chain-Breaking Spell: ''A spell that breaks the chains holding the witch.'' ** ''Incantation: Fractos '' ** '''Used by: '''Josette Parker used this spell to unchain herself. * '''Mind Stunning Spell: The spell renders the target instantly unconscious when cast'' ** Incantation:'' Phasmatos Somnus'' ** Used by: Olivia Parker on Tyler when she didn't when him interfering with her revenge plans. * Acidic Blood Spell: ''The spell will turn the blood of a person into acid.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos navaro pulsus sanguinox'' ** Used by: Kai used this spell on Elena, during his practice of magic. However, the first time he knocked her out while the second time, he melted her daylight ring. * Bone Breaking Spell:'' The spell allows witches to violently crack the bones of a target.'' ** Incantation: 'Osox ** '''Used by: '''Bonnie used this spell on Kai, during her final confrontation with him to make him reverse the sleeping spell he put on Elena Gilbert. Enchantments * '''Object Destruction Spells: A variety of spells used to break the bind between a Talisman and a spell which may result in the destruction of the object in question.'' ** Emily's Spell:'' This spell was used to destroy the key to the unlock the Tomb Vampire.'' *** Incantation: ''None'' *** Requirements: Talisman, Pentagram drawn on the ground, Ring of fire, Comet ** Bonnie and Luka's Spell:'' This spell was used to destroy the moonstone.'' *** Incantation: ''-TBA-'' *** Requirements: '''Moonstone, 2 witches, Full Moon, Circle of candles ** '''Bonnie and Sheila's Spell: ''This spell is used on Esther's Talisman to break the magic that allowed ghosts from the Other Side to gain a foothold on the mortal plane and repair the Veil.'' *** Incantation: ''Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum. De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six.'' *** Requirements: Talisman, Fire, 2 witches * Incapacitation Ash Spell: ''An enchantment that charges the personal item the target with energy so that when burnt til ash, it will render said target unstable and unconscious upon contact.'' ** Incantation: ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis.'' ** Ingredients: '''Personal item of the target, Water ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell in order to help the Salvatore brothers successfully subdue Katherine. * Gilbert Device: ''An enchantment that causes a high-screeching sound capable of incapacitating vampires and werewolves whenever it is activated. This spell can only used once and works for approximately five minutes.'' ** Used by: Emily Bennett * Gilbert Compass: An enchantment that allows a compass to detect the vampire element in people and point towards them. ** Used by: Emily Bennett * Gilbert Rings: ''An enchantment that prevents the permanent death of person killed by a supernatural creature. The spells only works on non-supernatural humans.'' ** Used by: Emily Bennett * Daylight Rings: '''An enchantment placed on a piece of jewelry with a Lapis Lazuli gemstone that allows a vampire to be unharmed by the sun. The witch who casts this spell has the power to reverse the spell if he/she chooses. ** '''Directions: The spell requires the ring/bracelet/amulet to be bathed in sunlight while the witch casts the spell. ** Requirements: '''Lapis Lazuli, Sunlight ** '''Used by: Esther Mikaelson (for her husband and children), Emily Bennett (for Katherine Pierce, Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Pearl, Anna, Harper, and Bethanne), Bonnie Bennett (for Caroline Forbes, Abby Bennett-Wilson, and Elena Gilbert), Davina Claire (for Joshua Rosza), Luke Parker (for Alaric Saltzman and Ivy), Lenore (for Gia), and several other witches. * Moonlight Rings: An enchantment that allows a werewolf to control his/her transformation during a full moon as well as access his/her full strength. ** Incantation: ''Matere et lunare tua virtus.'' ** Directions: The spell must be cast when the full moon is at it's apex upon black kyanite stones. ** Requirements: Black Kyanite, Full Moon, Blood of a werewolf that controls his transformation (sometimes) ** Used by: Esther Mikaelson created and used the spell a thousand years ago for Ansel, her werewolf lover and Klaus' biological father. A thousand years later, a witch named Genevieve combined the spell with three other spells from (presumably using Ancestral Magic) Esther's grimoire and used it on twelve werewolves. Unlike Esther's spell, Genevieve's spell worked by the rings drawing strength from the Original Hybrid, Klaus, so that whenever one of the werewolves used the ring, it would weaken him. * Werewolf Weakening Necklace: ''An enchantment meant to suppress the strength and aggression of a werewolf.'' ** Incantation: ''Onon de es Sinj un Ctas,on Gu ol De.'' ** Used by: Esther on a necklace that she gave to Klaus as a child. Cloaking Spells * Illusionary Cloaking Spell: ''The spell allows a witch to cloak themselves and their targets be it a person, object or certain locations completely. However, It's magic can be disrupted by magical objects. The distance in which a witch is able to cloak their target is directly proportionate to their level of skill.'' ** Incantation: ''Invisique.'' ** Used by: Spirits of the Witch Burial Ground (presumably) cloaked the Mikealson family coffins when they sensed an intruder they thought to be Niklaus. Joshua Parker used this spell to cloak his house and later to render himself invisible. Various members of the Parker family. * Disillusionment Spell: The spell allows a witch to counter illusionary cloaking spells, revealing magically hidden objects. ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Oculacs'' ** Used by: Malachai Parker * Gemini Cloaking Spell: ''A spell used to shield oneself from a locator spell and disrupts visions trying to pinpoint their location. It can also be used on a group of people so long as they stay in a reasonably close approximation to the witch casting it.'' ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Requirements: A ring of candles, Salt and Iron powder ** Direction: 'An intricate pattern is drawn within the ring using the salt and iron powder. After which, the witch steps into the center of the circle and enters a trance state. ** '''Used by: 'Hazel to hide Tom Avery from the Travelers. Luke Parker to hide Elena and Stefan from the Travelers. * '''Liv's Privacy Spell: ''The spell works by sprinkling a handful of salt into a lighted candle. As long as the candle is lit, no one, including vampires and hybrids will be able to hear anything. Instead, all they will hear is sizzling sound.'' ** Incantation: ''None'' ** Ingredients: '''A lit candle, Salt ** '''Used by: Liv Parker used this spell in order to keep Tyler from listening in on her and Jeremy's conversation. * Esther's Privacy Spell: ''As long as the sage burns, no one will be able to overhear anything from the room in which it burns'' ** Ingredients: '''Burning sage ** '''Used by: Esther used this spell in order to keep her children from overhearing her and Elena's conversation. Bonnie later tried the same spell but was unable to perform it. Elemental Spells * Fire Manipulation Spell:'' A spell that is able to decrease and increase the intensity of a fire.'' ** Incantation: ''Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum.'' ** Used By: Bonnie Bennett used this spell to diminish the flames in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building so that Stefan could save Damon. Once sensing that they got out, she brought the flames back up so that all the other vampires within could perish. * Fire Extinguishing Spell: A minor spell used to extinguish small fires in a localized area. ** Incantation: Suctus Incendia ** Used By: Bonnie used this spell to quench the fires set by the Darkness that engulfed her grimoires on her and Jeremy’s laps. * Ember Spell:'' A minor spell used to teach new witches to ignite objects on fire, like a line of salt.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatus Ignitium Dos Ex Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo, Phasmatis Ignitium Dos On Salvo'' ** Ingredients: Line of Salt ** Used By: '''Bonnie 'taught' this simple fire spell to Liv while she was under the ruse of being a newbie witch, in which she purposely failed. * '''Water Flow Spell:'' a minor spell used to find and control nearby sources of water.'' ** Incantation:'' Confuso fatina, ignos et ignos mortifina'' ** Requirements: None ** Used By: Valerie, Mary Louise and Nora used this spell to set off the sprinkler system in Mystic Falls Time Square during the induction of the new police academy recruits. The focus of the spell was ultimately used as a distraction and then as a fire accelerant for Valerie’s ‘Incendia’ spell that followed. Once the participants were engulfed in fear and flames, the Heretics proceeded to feed and kill the recruits. * Nature Spell:'' A spell that channels Nature to enhance and accelerate the growth of a flower or plant. '' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras'' ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett * Plant Revival Spell:'' A spell used to channel Nature to revive dead plantation.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Plantus Vivifey, Plantus Herbus.'' ** Used by: Josette Parker unsuccessfully attempted to revive a dead plant at the hospital. Protection & Resurrection Spells * Injury Protection Spell:'' The spell protects a target (usually a human) from injuries. Even going as far as to allow the body to quickly recover from damaging magical attacks by a witch.'' ** Incantation:'' Unknown '' ** Used by: Maddox on Klaus (while possessing Alaric) to safeguard his essence in resisting/enduring damage taken from Bonnie who had harnessed the power of 100 witches then. As such, he was able to fix the broken limbs inflicted upon him by Bonnie during their battle *'Pain Reduction Spell:' A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. **'Incantation:' Asinta Mulaf Hinto, Sho Bala. ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett on Jeremy Gilbert immediately after she magically stopped his heart. Though, *'Healing Spell: ''' A spell that is able to heal the injuries of a person through magic much like vampire blood. It is capable of healing someone from a severe car crash.'' ** Incantation:'' Unknown '' ** Used by: Emily Bennett although it took her years to learn. * Bonnie's Resuscitation Spell:'' A spell used to revive a person immediately after death such as cardiac arrest.'' ** Incantation:'' En Dugas, Tuas, Animos'' ** Used by: Bonnie Bennett on Jeremy Gilbert immediately after she magically stopped his heart. Though, whether it was the spell or his ring that brought him back remains uncertain. Mental Spells * Bonnie's Information Gathering Ritual: ''By lighting dozens of candles and applying wet fingers to their temples, the spell that induces suggestive state onto a target. Allowing one to force them to answer any question they would not normally divulge. Similar to hypnosis.'' ** Requirements: '''Candles, water, physical contact with the target of the spell ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett on Luka Martin. * Gloria's Information Gathering Spell: ''A ring of candles are lit around the victim, while they bleed into a mix of different herbs, allowing the witch to establish a connection between herself and the victim's essence. Several herbs are used in the ritual, such as sage, witch hazel and vervain. Upon physical contact, the witch will receive the information they seek from their victim through visions.'' ** Requirements: '''Dozens of candles, witch hazel, sage, vervain, other herbs, physical contact with the victim ** '''Used by: '''Gloria on Stefan * '''Mind Mending Spell: ''It was an ancient spell commonly used by Esther upon Mikael's return from his battles. In order to mend his mind, she would create two claw-like symbols on his neck and use the rare Marelok orchid to put him to sleep. Later on, through the use of the same herbs, she would awaken him and his mind would be soothed. She performed the same spell on Elijah a 1000 years later.'' ** Incantation: ''-TBA-'' ** Requirements: '''-TBA- ** '''Used by: '''Esther on Mikeal. Possession Spells * '''Possession Spell: ''A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. The body which is to be possessed has to be unconscious and pumped with external blood.'' ** Incantation: ''Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum.'' ** Requirements: Body for possession, Vials of blood ** Used by: The warlock Maddox performed this ritual over Alaric Saltzman's mind so that Klaus could possess his body * Dispossession Spell: ''A spell that would reverse the effects of the Possession Spell.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Phasmatos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos.'' ** Requirements: 2 witches to perform the spell, Semi-circle of lit candles, Body of possessed, Body of subject ** Used by: '''Maddox and Greta Martin to allow Klaus to return to his body after his was done possessing Alaric. * '''Esther's Possession Spell: ''A possession spell that allows the witch to possess another body, either from the living or from the dead. The spell is stronger than most possession spells, seeing as it allows the possessor witch to leave their host and enter another body, without the need to kill their previous host first.'' ** Used by: Esther used this spell on several occasions. She used it for the first time in order to possess her daughter Rebekah. She later on returned to her body. Upon the resurrection of the fourth Harvest girl, Cassie, it was revealed that Esther instead possessed her body. She eventually left Cassie's body and possessed another witch, Lenore. Spells of The Other Side *'Séance Spell: 'A spell used to contact the spirits of the Other Side. Powerful witches are able to seek specific spirits and may in turn, be possessed by them. In that respect, a witch acts much like a medium and allows said spirit to interact with the physical plane. **''Incantation: Phasmatos Manex San Diomox, Firowa Diamore. Phasmatos Manex San Adiamox, Firowa Diomore. **'Requirement: '''Candles **'Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett first used it to contact her ancestor Emily Bennett who was at the time haunting her through her mystical talisman. The second she used it to contact Emily on request by Stefan to inquire information about a cure for werewolf bites. * '''Banishing Spell: ''A spell used to send an unwanted spirit back to the Other Side. Blocking any magic used to allow said spirit to gain a foothold on the mortal plane.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra.'' ** Requirements: Letting go of spirit and accepting their death ** Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett on Vicki Donovan * '''Manifestation Spell: ''A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living also known as veil matter.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres. Natus Ignavum Evitem. Phasmatos Obscuram, Ex Luces Estnes Qua Umbres.'' ** Used by: '''Bonnie Bennett * '''Anchor Transference Ritual: ''The ceremony will successfully replace the current anchor of the supernatural purgatory with another person. If the next anchor is a spirit of a deceased, they will be given a foothold in the living plane, though they will remain dead, thus giving the deceased spirit the ability to interact with both planes of existence. The spell requires a source of massive power.'' ** Incantation: ''Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam. Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam. Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam. Ai Pada Se Rassatam. Ai Pada Se Rassatam. Ai Pada Se Rassatam. Ai Pada Se Rassatam.'' ** Ingredients/Requirements: '''Massive source of power (celestial events/doppelgänger), personal belonging of the next anchor ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah performed this ritual to replace Amara, a former immortal and the original Anchor to the Other Side, with Bonnie, a ghost. Dimensional Spells *'Astral Projection Spell: 'A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. However, whatever happens to the spiritual body of the witch will be inflicted on the physical form. **Incantation: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Nax Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam. '' **'Ingredient/Requirement: Another witch to anchor their body. **'''Used by: '''Luka Martin, with the help of his father performed this spell in order to find and un-dagger Elijah. * '''Prison World Banishing Spell: ''A powerful spell that calls on the power of a celestial event to be focused into an Ascendant in order to banish a person (or more) to a prison dimension. '' ** Incantation: ''Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum.'' ** Ingredients: '''Celestial event, Ascendant, Bennett Blood ** '''Used by: Joshua Parker, a powerful Gemini witch performed this spell on his son during a gathering of his coven by channeling an eclipse. * Leaving the Prison World: ''A dimension-transcending spell that allows a (Bennett) witch to open a portal between the mortal plane and the prison world by channeling the power of a celestial event, usually an eclipse. Whoever stands in the eclipse's light will then be transported to the mortal plane.'' ** Incantation: ''Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea.'' ** Ingredients: '''Blood of a Bennett witch, The Ascendant, Celestial event (Eclipse) ** '''Used by: Bonnie Bennett has used this spell in order to successfully teleport Damon to the mortal plane. She later performed the same spell in order to send her magic-infused teddy bear to the mortal plane. * Prison World Astral Projection Spell:'' A spell used to send one or more people to the prison world albeit partially where people existing in the prison world are unable to see, hear or touch them. However, with enough power, the witch is able to give the targets a tangible presence, allow them to physically interact with the world.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Invocia Cavea, Serumundia.'' ** Requirements/Ingredients: Candles, Intended vessels passing through, Incomplete Ascendant ** Used by: 'Kai Parker used this spell on Elena, Damon and Jeremy to send a message across. It was evidently powerful enough to allow physical interaction with the Prison World when Jeremy held the map, but Kai was still susceptible to the overuse of his magic. Curses * 'The Travelers' Curse: ''An extremely powerful curse, performed 2000 years ago on a coven of powerful witches - now known as Travelers - in order to restrict their power massively and keep them from ever settling down as a tribe by turning nature against them. The curse worked by ensuring that should the Travelers ever settle down somewhere, natural disasters would ensue. '' ** Incantation: '''Unknown ** '''Used by: A coven of powerful and ancient witches 2 millenniums ago. * The Hybrid Curse:'' A powerful spell performed 1000 years ago that suppresses a hybrid's werewolf side. It works by channeling the power of the full moon into a moonstone while using the blood of a doppelgänger as a binding agent.'' ** Incantation: ''Unknown'' ** Ingredients/Requirements: '''Full moon, Moonstone, Doppelgänger's blood as a binding agent, Salt, Fire ** '''Used by: Esther, the Original Witch performed this spell upon her son at her husband Mikael's command, in order to suppress Klaus' werewolf side and keep him from becoming a true hybrid, as nature found such a being too powerful to exist. * The Hybrid release Ritual:'' The spell undoes the "Sun and Moon" Curse placed on a hybrid. Thereby, allowing him to embrace the powers of a vampire and a werewolf after the requisite sacrifices have been completed. At the start of the ritual, the suppressed hybrid must first extract the heart of a werewolf, kill a vampire and drain the blood of a human Petrova Doppelgänger.'' ** Incantation: ''Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox'' Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara.'' '' ** Requirements: Petrova Doppelgänger (human), Vampire, Werewolf, Moonstone, Full Moon ** Used by: Greta Martin on Klaus using Jules (werewolf), Jenna (vampire) and Elena (doppelgänger). * Transformation Pacing Spell: '''A spell that is able to accelerate or decelerate a werewolf’s transformation. ** '''Used by: Davina Claire and Genevieve used this spell to force Klaus to transform. Finn (while possessing the witch Vincent) also used the spell on Klaus and Oliver. Also used by Greta Martin to slow down the transformation of the werewolf Jules, making the pain even more unbearable. * Death-Inducing Spell: ''This spell is performed by drawing power from the candles and using it to boil the belonging of the spell's target into liquid. The spell takes effect immediately, causing the victim to throw up blood, have painful aneurisms. One of the signs that the victim is under this curse are their blood-shot eyes.'' ** Incantation: ''Phesmatos incendere ad pulvox. '' ** Ingredients: '''A target's personal belonging, Several candles ** '''Used by: Joshua Parker performed this spell on his own daughter Josette, deciding to sacrifice her for the well-being of his coven. The spell's effects however were undone by Elena's blood. Qetsiyah's Spells * Qetsiyah's Imprisoning Spell: ''A powerful spell that allows enchanted vines will keep the target in place. The vines can't be broken by anyone until the witch who cast the spell reverses it.'' ** Incantation: '''Unknown ** '''Ingredients: '''Vines ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah used this spell in order to subdue Stefan so that she could link him & his doppelgänger Silas. * Qetsiyah's Brain-Linking Spell: ''A powerful linking spell that connects the mind of a doppelgänger to that of their immortal, using the doppelgänger's energy in order to fry the immortal's brain and render their mental abilities useless.'' ** Incantation: ''Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil.'' ** Ingredients: '''Circle of herbs, The targeted immortal's doppelgänger ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah performed this spell by channeling the power of the herbs she surrounded herself with in order to connect Stefan to Silas and neutralize his mental abilities. * Qetsiyah's Pain Infliction Spell: ''A powerful spell that allows the witch to inflict pain on the victim. Similar to the non-verbal pain infliction power used by most witches but done possibly when one requires it quick but do not have the mental concentration to passively cast it.'' ** Incantation: ''Ah Sha Lana'' ** Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah used this spell under her breath as Damon was strangling her. * Qetsiyah's Locator Spell: ''A powerful locator spell which allows the caster to receive visions of the object's/person's location anywhere even if it is constantly moving.'' ** Incantation: ''Vitto Brosche Tarem Car Manifesto Fen.'' ** Ingredients/Requirement: '''Qetsiyah's Talisman ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah, enhanced by the power of her Talisman, used this spell with Traditional Magic to find the location of her mystical Anchor. * Qetsiyah's Heart-Desiccation Spell: ''An extremely powerful spell that's stops a heart from working through magic alone. Blood will stop flowing and the body of the target will desiccate.'' ** Incantation: ''A Vita Exahi. Isespotro Adimasero.'' ** Requirements: '''Physical contact with the target's heart. ** '''Used by: The powerful witch, Qetsiyah performed this spell in order to desiccate Silas. The spell paralyzed him in place, which allowed Qetsiyah to push her hand into his chest & squeeze his heart in order to enact the spell. * Solar Boundary Spell: ''The spell is bound to the sun, therefore, the targets will be trapped inside of a certain location until sun-down that day.'' ** Incantation: '''Unknown ** Requirements: Sun as a binding agent ** '''Used by: Silas used this spell in order to trap Stefan & Qetsiyah inside of her cabin so that he could find the Anchor first. Power Manipulation Spells * Disempowerment Spell: ''The spell allows one witch to strip another of their power.'' ** Incantation: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. ** 'Ingredients/Requirement: '''Physical contact with the witch. ** '''Used by: '''Jonas Martin as a punishment in order to strip Bonnie Bennett of her powers. * 'Luke's Halting Spell: This spell allows a witch to neutralize another witch's magic, halting them mid-spell.'' ** Incantation: Phesmatos Fumos Extas ** Used by: Luke in order to stopped Liv's spell to overwhelm the anchor. Consequently, preventing Damon from coming back from the dead. * Absorbing a Spell's Magic: ''The spell allows a witch to absorb the magic of a certain spell focused in the earth. However, only spells of higher level offer the witch actual, or great power, by causing a wind storm.'' ** Incantation: ''Magia tollox de terras. Utera aso utox.'' ** Requirement: '''Physical contact with the earth holding the magic. ** '''Used by: '''Kai performed this spell in order to extract all of the Traveler magic from the purifying spell and absorb it, which gave him access to a great amount of power * '''Magic-Relinquishment Spell: The spell allows a witch to give up their magic and placing its power onto an object or person. ** Incantation:'' -TBA-'' ** Used by: Josette Parker to transfer her remaining magic onto Kai. * Magic-Reclamation Spell: ''The spell will reunite a witch who has relinquished their magic with it by holding the object in which they placed their power, by calling upon the elements of air & fire.'' ** Incantation: ''Lectos espiritox.'' ** Ingredients: '''The object imbued with the witch's magic ** '''Used by: Josette has used this spell under Kai's command in order to reunite with her magic. Users of Traditional Magic *Qetsiyah † *Silas † *The Travelers † (Formerly) *Dahlia † *Esther Mikaelson † (Formerly) * Ayana † *Emily Bennett † *Sheila Bennett † *Abby Bennett Wilson (Formerly) *Bonnie Bennett *Lucy * Jonas Martin † *Luka Martin † * Greta Martin † *Aja † * Joshua Parker † * Josette Parker † (Formerly) * Malachai Parker † (Siphoning) *Olivia Parker † *Lucas Parker † *Malcolm (Siphoning) *Valerie Tulle (Siphoning) *Nora Hildegard (Siphoning) *Mary Louise (Siphoning) *Beau (Siphoning) *Oscar † (Siphoning) Trivia *According to Bonnie Bennett, Traditional Magic is the oldest form of witchcraft. *According to Esther Mikaelson, the pentagram represents Traditional Magic. *Nature is the source of Traditional Magic, and is most commonly called upon by witches for power. However, this magic has its limits, and if pushed, can be detrimental to the witch's health and can be fatal. *According to Luka Martin, witches who practice Traditional Magic can increase their strength by channeling external forces of energy (e.g. the elements, the Moon, the Sun, etc.) *Traditional Magic is highly dependent on the level of knowledge a witch has over the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. *The Travelers are unable to practice Traditional Magic due to a powerful curse that prevents them from channeling the Earth's energy. *Witches who practice Traditional Magic are capable of becoming extremely powerful though it requires immense practice and training. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Witches Category:Supernatural